


The Thing

by orphan_account



Category: LGBT - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kariina just wants to know where she's from. She somehow gets a hot girlfriend along the way.





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft. I'm posting it because it's about to be deleted. I'll work on it here, but once it's finished, I'll post it on my other account. If you want to know the username, just message me, and I'll kindly give it to you.

Kariina Nikolaev thought she had her whole day planned out and that she would be ready. And then she left the house and things began going south. First, there was the fact that she had no idea where her bus stop was, as it was her first day attending a new school. Sam had to show her where the bus came, though he did so reluctantly and clearly annoyed. Then, she fell asleep on the bus and almost missed her stop. Gundersonville High. She went through Hell and back trying to find the office and get her schedule. Of course, Julie, her new foster parent, hadn't bothered to make any preparations ahead of time, so she had to figure everything out on her own. The lady sitting behind the desk at the office looked bored and irritated, but she actually proved to be quite helpful. She even gave Kariina a labeled map of the school.

As soon as Kariina walked through the door to Mr. Amason's classroom, she knew she would regret it. He was sitting in front of his desk and jumped to his feet as soon as he saw her enter. The classroom was just big enough for three rows of desks, all of which were full, save for a few empty ones in the back.

"You're Karina?" he asked. He pronounced it "Kor-in-ah" instead of "Kor-een-ah".

"Yes sir," Kariina replied through gritted teeth. She was used to having her name mispronounced. At one point, she even considered changing it to Karen just to get rid of the unnecessary awkwardness, but, except for the necklace she wore around her neck at all times, that was the only thing her real parents had left her.

Mr. Amason smiled. He looked kind of goofy. He was thin, and towered over Kariina. He had a thinning head of bright red hair, and crooked teeth. He seemed nice enough, though. "Why don't you stand before the class and introduce yourself?" 

Kariina was used to introductions. This wasn't the first time she had transferred schools, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. She went through more homes than she could count. She nodded and stood in the front of the room. The class stared at her with bored expressions. It was clear they were used to new people. 

"My name is Kariina Amiina," she started. She always introduced herself with her first and middle name, instead of her last. Impulsively, she reached for the necklace around her neck and toyed with it, a habit she had had for a while. The pendant was just a silver circle no bigger than a quarter, with only three symbols etched into it.  _A♡ D._ Kariina had no idea what it meant, but, nevertheless, she held onto it.

"Where are you from?" Mr. Amason asked.

"Lots of places," was Kariina's answer. This earned a lot of laughs from the class, though Kariina didn't know why they found it so funny.

"Where were you born?"

Kariina hesitated. She had no idea how to answer that question. It was clear that she was foreign, with her honey-colored skin, sharp facial features, and dark hair. But she didn't know where she was from. "New York," she lied. It was the first place to pop into her head.

"What was it like there?" Mr. Amason asked.

"I don't remember. I was only there for a short time."

Mr. Amason seemed to pick up on Kariina's cold attitude, and stopped with the questions. "Alright. Well, you can have a seat beside Astrid."

Astrid stood up and gestured to the seat beside her. Tall would be an understatement to describe her. She had to be almost six feet tall. She had wide hips and full breasts, with long, black hair put into intricate little braids, and skin so black it was almost blue. She had a confident aura surrounding her.

Kariina realized she was staring, and quickly looked at the ground. She felt her face grow red as she stumbled down the aisle and sat beside Astrid.

"Now, Kariina, if at any time you don't understand something, just raise your hand and ask me to slow down, alright?" Mr. Amason said.

Kariina nodded her head, though she knew she wouldn't do that. The last thing she wanted was to annoy her classmates. 

Mr. Amason immediately jumped into a lesson that Kariina only half-listened to. She had stayed up late the previous night mentally prepping herself for her first day, and was so tired, she could barely keep her eyes open. All she could recall later of Amason's lecture was that Romeo and Juliet was not a love story, and that Shakespeare was a major dick.

"Psst... hey, new girl," someone hissed. Kariina whipped her head around just in time to get hit in the face by a bright orange ball of paper. She flinched involuntarily, squeezing her eyes shut. When she came to her senses and opened her eyes, all she saw were students staring at the front of the classroom. She turned back around in her desk and carefully opened the wad of paper. 

_eat a dick_

Kariina sighed, rolling the paper back up into a ball, and chucking it onto the floor. She was used to those kinds of taunts. Just another part of being a girl. Judging by the satisfied snicker that came from the boy two seats away from her, Kariina could assume it was him.

"Just ignore him," Astrid said. Her voice was sudden, causing Kariina to jump. "He's a douche." Her voice was soft and sweet, like vanilla and sugar. She smelled like flowers. 

Kariina blushed and stared at the grungy, stained carpet that covered the classroom. The rest of Amason's class passed by quickly. Astrid didn't say another word, so neither did Kariina.

Kariina's next class was Spanish. She had no use for the language, but since the school had limited class options, she had to choose it. Astrid wasn't in that class, but she walked near Kariina until she had to part ways to get to her next class. It was clear that Astrid was respected among the other students, though she didn't seem to be very popular. Kariina subconsciously watched her leave, then continued down the hall until she found Mrs. De La Cruz's classroom.

Mrs. De La Cruz was a short, stout, Mexican woman with an accent so thick it was almost impossible to comprehend. "Kariina, hi!" she shouted enthusiastically at Kariina. Kariina faked a smile in response. It seemed there weren't any assigned seats, so Kariina sat secluded in the back corner and waited while the rest of the students filed into the classroom. 


End file.
